Revelations
by JenniferR.Song
Summary: Mary McGinnis has had enough. She is tired of Terry being tired. His grades are slipping, and he’s sleeping in class. She’s afraid of what he’s doing. She confronts him and makes him tell the truth. But will Mrs. McGinnis be prepared for the answer? 2shot
1. Part I

Hi, it's me again. This story will be a two-shot. If I get enough reviews, say 10 by tonight, I'll update the second partthen. The story is told in Mrs. McGinnis's perspective throughout the story, and it is set in 2039 like the show. If the characters seem a little OOCish, it's because I haven't watched the show in, like, forever.

Oh, yeah, disclaimer: not my program, just my story. If I owned it, I would also have Terry. evil grin. All characters belong to the WB (I think).

Total Summery: Mary McGinnis has had enough. She is tired of Terry being tired. His grades are slipping, and he's sleeping in class. She's afraid of what he's doing. She confronts him and makes him tell the truth. But will Mrs. McGinnis be prepared for the answer?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part I

Friday morning

_That's it. I've had enough,_ I thought as Terry ran out the door to catch the bus. He had overslept _again_. I shook my head as I continued to pack Matt's lunch. The bus for him wasn't due for another 10 minutes, and he was finishing his breakfast. I gave Matt his lunch and a kiss goodbye. I sighed. _I miss Warren so much. _(A/N: Warren was Mary's husband, for those of you that didn't know: I didn't till I wrote this story.) I went to work, still thinking about Terry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday night

After I got home from work, I had my mind made up. I was going to find out what Terry did with Mr. Wayne. I put Matt to bed after making him turn off his computer. I went up to Terry's room and knocked on the door.

"Terry?" I asked gently.

"Yeah, Mom?" was the response I got.

"Can I come in for a minute?" I asked. There was a slight pause before he said, "Sure."

I opened the door and walked in. Terry was sitting on his bed. I sat down next to him. I asked him, "Is there anything you need to talk about?"

He shook his head no, but my mother sense was telling me the opposite. I put my hand on his leg. He slightly winced, which I found disturbing.

"Terry, please." I knew my voice sounded pleading but I was desperate. He sighed and got up. He walked to the window and stood there for a minute before he spoke.

"Mom, if I told you, you and Matt would both be in danger." I gasped. _He can't be involved with gangs. I thought he would know better_.

Terry evidently knew what I was thinking. He sat down next to me and gave me a hug. "Don't worry. I'm not involved with any gangs at all. Quite the opposite, actually."

I looked at him, and said "Terry, please, tell me."

He looked at me and said, "Are you really sure you want to know?"

I nodded, and he blew out a breath.

"All right," he said. He went over to the door and locked it. I raised my eyebrow and cocked my head. Terry noticed and said, "Just making sure Matt can't walk in on this. If he did, he probably would blab to the entire school, which is the last thing I need right now."

"Don't worry," I said. "I already put him to bed."

"Never stopped him before," he chuckled. He went over to the other side of the bed and picked up a book bag. He came back over to me and handed it to me.

"Here, open this," he said. He kneeled down on the floor and waited. I opened the book bag, and came face to face with Batman or at least the cowl to the costume. I gasped. _My son is Batman!_ I looked at Terry's face. He let out a small laugh. "Now you know why I didn't tell you."

I slipped off the bed, letting the book bag fall to the floor. "Oh, Terry!" I hugged him with everything in me. A few tears fell from my eyes.

"Uh, Mom. Choking, need air." I quickly let go of him, and wiped the tears from my face.

"Uh, I guess this explains everything." I felt slightly embarrassed. Then a question came to me. "Oh, my. If you're Batman now, who was..?"

"Um, I work for him now."

My jaw dropped. Bruce Wayne had been the Batman who had retired 20 years ago. It all made sense now. I had seen holorecordings of him. Batman had always had a Batmobile handy and he had such a vast array of technology. It took a lot of credits to make those gadgets of his. Plus there had been two Watchtowers for the Justice League. The money for those towers had to have come from somewhere. I picked up the book bag and took the whole suit out. It looked so two-dimensional without someone in it.

Terry took the suit from me, and said, "I'll be right back." A few minutes later he came back into the room, dressed in the costume, minus the cowl. "Well, Mom, what do you think?"

"I think that suit fits you perfectly, Terry." I walked up to him and gave him a hug. A voice suddenly issued from the cowl clutched in Terry's right hand.

"_Terry, are you there? Answer me._"

Terry looked down at the cowl and scowled. He pulled it over his head and pressed a control on his right ear.

"Yeah, Bruce, I'm here. What's up?" His voice sounded slightly distorted to me. It must have been the electronic interference.

"_I've been trying to get ahold of you for ten minutes now. Where have you been?_"

"I've been talking with my mom at home."

"_Well, stop talking and get you tail to Gotham National Bank. The Jokerz have decided to make a little cash withdrawal. The Batmobile's on its way._"

"I'll get right on it, Bruce," Terry said. He looked at me and said, "I've got to go."

I nodded. "Just be careful."

He grinned. "I always am." He walked to the window and opened it. He jumped out. I had to suppress my urge to scream. I did run to the window in time to see Terry jump into the Batmobile. He waved at me just before the top closed, and the car took off. I closed the window, and watched the car till it was a little speck. I walked out of Terry's room and to Matt's room. He was sound asleep. I smiled and walked over to him, giving him a good-night kiss.

"Good-night," I whispered. My only response was a grunt. I smiled and went to take a shower. Before I went to my room, I turned on the vidscreen to the news. The reporter was talking about the bank robbery, or at least the attempted bank robbery.

"_Witnesses at the scene saw Batman stop the Jokerz by using nearby cables to tie them up by the ankles and suspend them from the roof. Police had to carefully cut them down so they wouldn't get hurt. And that's tonight's news. Good night._"

I turned off the vidscreen and smiled. Through the story they had played the recording from the bank's security system. I laughed at the idea of Terry stringing them up by their heels. I double checked Terry's window, making sure it was unlocked before I went to bed. I curled up in my bed, thoughts of Terry accompanying me to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how did I do? The anonymous reply feature has been enabled, but if I get more anonymous replies than signed ones, I will disconnect it. Just press that little button down there, and I will be very happy for the rest of the day.


	2. Part II

Thank you to my first and only reviewer of this story, daze! Here's part II.

----------

Part II

Saturday morning

My alarm going off at 6:30 woke me from a deep sleep. I had dreamed about Terry jumping out the window and into the Bat mobile, zooming off to a call. As soon as I sat up, it hit me. That wasn't a dream; it had actually happened. I stood up to go wake Matt and Terry up before remembering today was Saturday. No school. I went up to Matt's room to check on him. Half of his covers were on the floor. I picked them up and put them back on him. He merely pulled them over himself, still fast asleep. Terry wasn't in his room, but his bed hadn't been disturbed, so he hadn't slept there last night.

I went downstairs. Maybe Terry was down there. I found him sound asleep on the sofa. He was snoring slightly. _Bruce must have worked him to death last night, with it being a Friday._ I walked up to him, but before I could wake him up, he woke up on his own.

"Morning, Mom," he said, yawning.

"Morning, Terry," I said. "You want some breakfast?"

"Sure, Mom, if it's not too muchfor you."

"No, I can do it." I set to work pulling out eggs and pancake batter. It had been a while since I actually made breakfast. Usually I was off to work in a hurry, or the boys made their own breakfasts. After I made Terry breakfast, Matt came down. He must have smelled breakfast cooking all the way to his room.

"Hey, what's happening?" he asked, apparently startled at the sight of his mother cooking and his brother sitting at the table eating his breakfast. He narrowed his eyes and put his hands on his hips. "All right, my mom's cooking, and my brother's sitting at the table. What's weird about this?"

I laughed, "What's wrong, Matt? I'm your mom and Terry's your brother."

Matt just looked at Terry, and snorted. "Are you sure? I've never seen him before in my life."

Terry's only response was to flick a piece of egg at him.

"MOM!" I chuckled. Watching Terry play with Matt, I couldn't believe this was the same person who protected the city every night. Knowing what Terry was doing made me feel better, but at the same time I realized how much danger Terry put himself in everyday to protect the city. Things were going to be different around here.

----------

I know, part II is rather short. I didn't want to do it in one go though. I do have to credit my best friend of seven years for helping me with this story. She went through it and corrected a few grammatical errors I made. Thank you, Victoria! See you around.


End file.
